Return
by TanukiGirl22
Summary: Kyoto arc spoilers. A one-shot on what might have happened in the scene when the three (Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi) came back, from Kaoru's POV. Rating prob'ly higher than necessary.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki-san does.  (wahhhhh!) I'm just a hopeless romantic who feeds off of original ideas.  Also, quote is taken from the episode this story is based on.  Standard disclaimers apply.  Warning: Kyoto Arc spoiler.

**Return**

The sky was the deep blue of early evening.  I sat beside Yahiko while we waited for Kenshin to return.  His injuries had finally caught up to him; he was lying down in pain on the door that he used to defeat his opponent.  Misao was arguing with a police officer about going to the hospital.

"We're here because we're waiting for some folks.  And we're not moving an inch until they get here," she said.  We had the same thoughts; we had to wait for the others before doing anything else.  The other members of the Oniwabanshuu were sitting patiently on benches in front of what was left of their headquarters.  Hiko Seijuro, sake bottle in hand, looked over the horizon.

He stood up with a small smile, keeping his eyes on the road.  I looked up to make sure that he wasn't playing games with my heart.  But I saw the one sight that I've been longing to see for what felt like ages.  Aoshi, Sanosuke, and an unconscious Kenshin stood at the end of the street.  My eyes filled with tears when I saw Kenshin was still alive.  I threw down the blanket around my shoulders and ran to him.

"KENSHIN!!!" I shouted.  I ran down the road at top speed, hardly aware that Misao and Yahiko, his pain forgotten, were right behind me.  I stopped by Kenshin and put my arm around him to help Sano carry him.  His arm was very cold.  I looked over him and was shocked.  He had large slashes across his chest and back.  There were cuts on both sides of his neck, and he was badly burnt on his right side.  His whole body was limp.  His face was nearly white; he was hardly more than a corpse on my shoulder.  He didn't move at all.  I could see that Yahiko and Sano were also very concerned.  

_He's nearly dead.  We have to go now.  Hold on, Kenshin, you'll be alright soon._

"Kaoru, we better get them to a doctor.  Kaoru?!?"  Misao sounded very surprised.

I hardly heard her; Sano and I had already begun running to the police hospital.  Yahiko and Misao, who was half dragging, half supporting Aoshi, were following us.  The Oniwabanshuu and Hiko walked at the back.  The police officer who was arguing with Misao earlier got to the front of our group and led us to the hospital.  Doctors took all of the injured people to rooms for treatment.  I refused to leave Kenshin while he was this badly injured, so I helped the doctors clean off all of his wounds and bandage him.  That's when I found out the full extent of his injuries.

He had lost much blood due to a very deep cut in his right side.  The slashes across his back and chest were also deep.  There were many marks over his front that resembled cuts that were burned almost immediately afterwards.  There was a strange wound on his left shoulder that almost looked like he was bitten.  The burn on his right side could only have been caused by some kind of explosive.  The cuts on his neck were very near to the large veins that carry blood from the head.  His muscles were stressed.  He wouldn't wake up no matter what we did.

My body ached with fatigue, but my mind was far from tired.  The doctors treated my own hurts, but my eyes never left Kenshin for a second.  I wasn't about to leave him now.  He looked so vulnerable, a big change to the strong but gentle man that I have come to know.  It scared me to think that someone might try to hurt him while he's in this condition.  I took his cold hand in mine and slowly traced the cross-shaped scar in his cheek that represented his sorrowful past.

"Kenshin, please, you have to wake up soon," I whispered.  Part of me wondered why it didn't feel strange to be talking to a nearly lifeless body, but I guess there were things I had to say that I wouldn't be able to any other time.  "I know there's still a lot in store for us back at home.  You promised we would go back to Tokyo together, remember?  We all need you, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao."  My vision went blurry; the last word came out in a hushed whisper. "Me."  I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks.  "Kenshin, I don't know what I would do if you left me.  Please, you have to stay alive.  I..., I,"

I felt his fingers close around my hand.  I opened my eyes and looked in to those beautiful violet eyes that I have loved for so long.  They told me everything that I needed.  He gave me a small smile before sliding back into a deep sleep.  It was then that I knew that no matter what may happen everything would be fine.  Scars of the body and of the scars heart can heal, given the time.

** A/N: So how was it? Was it any good? Did I miss something? Was Kaoru OOC? Was anything wrong?  Please review if you have and commemts/suggestions/contructive criticism.  Please don't flame me though.  I am a big K&K fan, so expect more K&K fanfiction (and other fanfics) from me.  If anyone's wondering, I wrote this to so I can get into 9th grade English Renaissance.  Arigato gozaimasu to anyone who read this whole thing and to me teacher for approving it. 

@_@x

*update: I hope I made it easier to read, hope you liked it. I forgot to mention, this one was the first I ever submitted.


End file.
